Not Your Brother
by paradoxicalbae
Summary: Too many moments together with no secrets and much too much intimacy has blurred the lines between family and love, but a young Leonardo has all the same characteristics that always seem to bring out the hidden in anyone, specifically Zoroaster.


"What are you doing?" A boy stood in front of me conveniently shielding me from the bright sunlight that tanned my face.

I look down at the fruit in my hand sarcastically then back up to the guy ahead of me.

"Eating a tangerine...I think."

"Don't be smart with me. Where'd you get it is what I mean."

"You know Zoroaster, it's amazing what you'll find if you only took a step out this city." I say as I nodded to nowhere in particular in the bustling streets.

" 'If only you're a pretty girl' I think you mean."

"Yes, that tree was swooning at my rags and nest of hair." I joked dryly as I stood and walked away into the crowd, Zoro just behind me.

"That's not the point. We have to learn to get by here. We live here in case you've forgotten." He said over my shoulder as he strided closely behind me and I chuckle in response.

"How can I when you're always dragging me back."

I kidded but in reality I loved Florence more than anyone. The movement of the place was something I'd die without... and besides it's not like I knew anyone outside of it. Especially not anyone as caring as Zoro. He was practically the reincarnation of my big brother that died two years ago, only a notch more overprotective.

From a distance a crowd caught my eye and I followed the mess of people scrambling until I was presented the center of attention. Zoro went just after me and laughed when he saw the boy who held a notebook, scribbling the flock of birds on the floor. I didn't understand why there was a crowd around him until I realized the dead body of a faceless man. I cringed a little... not at the body but at the boy. He seemed submersed in his drawing almost as if he hadn't realized the people around him.

Zoro and I looked at each other and snickered at the mad man. He was so intriguing that I couldn't help but stay as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Who's that?" I asked Zoro and he gave me a stale look.

"Leonardo da Vinci." He finally answered and followed as I walked up to the strange boy.

"Why are doing that?" I whispered and he snapped out of his trance.

"Studying anatomy." The boys brown eyes looked up at last and stared at my face.

I was taken aback by the scrutiny of his observation and walked forward to the body to get away from the eyes that seemed so surreal. The dead man was no sight for the faint hearted.

"What are you?" I asked looking at the remains and wondering what would lead someone to study such a thing.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused by the vague question.

"What triggers you to actually go in depth on death?" I rephrase and turn back to him. This time he's the one under the microscope.

"That...I'm not... completely sure...why. It just...interests me."

"Mmhmm." I smile and walk back to my post besides the tall tan boy who seemed more like my mongrel bodyguard, sometimes when my witty jokes weren't such a hit with the other street boys he truly was.

"Asked everything you wanted to know?" My friend pipes in impatiently and I look up to him then back to Leonardo.

"No, but let's go anyway." I start walking away with Zoro when I hear Leonardo's voice behind us.

"Why'd you feel the need to question me?"

I only turn the top half of my body and grin slyly.

"Not quite sure why...it just...interested me."

The remark caused a small tug on the boy's lips and I went on with Zoro who was more serious than usual.

Later that night we headed up to a hill that served as a resting spot we'd claimed from the very spring day we had found it, at the time we were running from officials and somehow Zoro managed to zigzag us out of the city, I led the rest of the way and well...here we are.

"You fancy him don't you? You like Leonardo fucking da Vinci." I hear him say with a chuckle riding through the words. With that I spin around and look him dead in the eye.

"And if I do...what of it? Besides, you're the one who said he's a good person." I remind him of his words from after we'd left Leonardo and snigger a little as Zoro's gaze falters for second.

"He's just not for you." He finally says.

"What? Am I not worthy of a genius bastard?" My words trickle out as more of a warning than anything as I feel my blood start to boil.

"You are but-" The boy tries to cling to a word but takes long and I but in.

"But what?" I fix my sharp glare on his face and wait for an excuse.

"You just can't like him, alright?" He finalized and I sighed without heeding any of that.

"Bullshit! I like Leonardo, point final." I turn on my heels and prepare to stomp away when I feel Zoroaster's firm grasp on my forearm. I furiously spin and raise my hands to fighting pose though I wouldn't ever consider going against the boy who was at least 5 times stronger than me.

"Let go, Zoroaster!" I shout and he obeys instantly.

"Who do you think you are?" I seethe, my easily stirred temper a flame storm. His expression darkens all at once and he steps up to me so close I held my breath.

"Who do you think I am?" His dark brown eyes stared down to me and I shivered.

"What are you talking about?" I push his chest but he only changes his stance and holds my forearms again to hold me in place.

"I'm not your brother." He whispers dangerously close to my lips as he gawked into my eyes. I couldn't help but tremble at the intense feeling.

"I-I know." I stutter and he loosens his grip but I didn't even think of moving.

"Leonardo is not the type you think he is." He nearly growls with a voice so deep it scared me a little. I'd never seen Zoroaster in such a way.

"He's not a hero. He's not even a rebel. No one knows what he is and I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself trying to find out."

To be honest I didn't care anymore. Zoro was showing such a distinct side of him from the ones I'd seen before that I wanted to figure him out before anything.

"And what are you Zoroaster?"

"I'm... anything but your brother." He answers slowly but surely.

"Indeed you aren't. I don't think a brother would be holding me like this." I stare back at him as earnestly as he was me.

"Sorry." He pulls back, releasing me from his big hands and looking down then back up to me.

We look at each other for a long minute before I speak up.

"I don't really like him, you know." He turns his head back towards me and furrows his eyebrows and I sigh.

"I only thought he was interesting and it got quite a reaction from you so I sort of bought into the idea just because of the big deal you made of it."

"What?" He exhales defeated and I just stare at him.

"I always tell you you're overprotective and now you're also an over reactor." I start to giggle and he sighs with a laugh as well.

"You little... "

"It's funny though because... " I stroll around to his back and pause.

"What?" He asks turning curiously.

"If your not my brother then there's only one other thing with those characteristics that you could be...or want to be." I knew exactly what it was Zoro felt for me. I had felt it once long back when we first met but it faded as I began considering him as an older sibling instead. I looked at his red face and giggled and walked away.

"Good night, Zoro."


End file.
